fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Return of Devil's Abode
As the days goes by without the slightest bit of action, a shadow looms in the distance and is seen to be growing with power. This shadow remains unknown to most, but very few are far more aware than others. What can Fairy Tail do now with the loss of one of their friends and how will this take on the course of their lives for the following months. Three and a half weeks prior to Malek's death..... At the home of the Kriyas, Tsukiko is seen to be cooking lunch and humming a song, while Malek is in his study going through several letters sent to him by Yakunan over the years. "Something just doesn't make sense here. Nor do these new letters. What is it you are doing Yakunan. Why waste your time sending me old riddles or threats." Malek says passing his hair through his hand. "It just doesn't add up." Angry, Malek swings his hand across the table, knocking of all the letters along with a lamp and glass cup. "Damn it all!" Malek thinks to himself. Worried by the noise, Tsukiko places down the kitchen knife and vegetables she was cutting and heads to Malek's office. "Malek, what's wrong? Are you okay?" she asks frantically. "Yes, just tired. Don't worry. Ok." Malek says as he walks to her and hugs her. "I'm fine. Just need some fresh air is all." "Ok. Lunch will be ready soon. Go get some fresh air." Tsukiko says placing her hands on Malek's face. "I just don't want to see you destroying yourself like this." "I won't. Don't worry." Malek says to Tsukiko placing his hand on her head. "When lunch is done I'll head back in." Sharing a small kiss, Malek heads out to the lawn of his home and looks upon the populace of Magnolia. "I wonder how it feels to live like them. Without a care in the world. Not worrying about the everyday dangers a mage faces." Malek wonders as a cold wind blows. "Winters coming huh?" "Well that shouldn't bother you since you're the Ice Dragon Slayer." Eugene said appearing out of nowhere next to Malek. "As for the other people that aren't mages like us, they have their own issues to worry about. We just got the more physically dangerous job. So what was with knocking over that stuff on your desk. Although I couldn't see it, I could hear it. Let me guess, Yakunan." "The cold doesn't bother me, you know that. And yes, its Yakunan. He just sent me another letter, but since the last couple of letters he made no sense." Malek says. "Has he ever made sense?" Rika asks arriving with Kiyoko. "And oh, here are the letters we told you about. The ones from Akuma and Hatsumi." Grabbing them, Malek opens both letters up and can only see that they are similar to the one he received as well. "Interesting. These are the same as the one i received. But why write it in this language if I can translate it word for word?" Malek asks. "Malek, lunch is ready. Oh, Rika, Kiyoko and Eugene. Just arrived have you, and again those letters?" "Yes. It's those letters." Kiyoko says. "Again? Honestly, can't Yakunan think of something else?" Tsukiko wonders. Anyways, do you guys want to join us for lunch?" "Thank you, I'll take you up on your offer." Eugene said with a smile. "My guild intercepted a scout of Yakunan's trying to deliver another letter to you." He then whispered to Malek as he handed him an envelope with the said letter before turning back to Tsukiko. "So what's for lunch?" "To be honest Eugene, I don't know. Tsukiko can cook some of the greatest dishes known to man, but she never tells me." Malek says as he takes the envelope. "Well, let's eat." Kiyoko shouts. "Let's." Rika says in agreement. Three weeks later (Malek's funeral)..... Alone in her bedroom, Tsukiko is seen sitting on her bed, with her hands over her face crying. "Why, why? It shouldn't have ended like this." Tsukiko says in tears. At that moment, Rika, seen in a black dress enters her room and sees her crying. "Tsukiko, what's wrong? Wait, forget I asked that. You shouldn't stress yourself. It's bad for the baby." "I know, but I just remembered our last family dinner. The last one we had together." Tsukiko says hugging Rika. "And worst of all, today was supposed to be our four year anniversary. Four years ago today me and Malek got married, and now it will mark not only the week of his death, but his burial." "I know. There are many things that shouldn't have happened, but that's what happens when my family has been in a war with another. I don't mean to say this, but remember, Malek chose to fight them alone, and he asked us to respect his decision." Rika adds wiping away a tear from her right eye. "I know, but still. It's just not fair." Tsukiko adds. "Nothing is fair. But, what can we do about it? Nothing. Life forces us to accepts even the cruelest of truths." Kiyoko says who is standing by the doorway. "Anyways, it's time. Time to go." "Yes, let's go." Tsukiko says wiping away her tears and walks out. "I'll see you two downstairs." Tsukiko then heads down the stairs. "How she holding up sis?" Kiyoko asks Rika. "Not to good. We need to keep an eye on her. We don't want to lose anyone else. Come on, let's go." Rika says to Kiyoko as they start heading down. "Where's Eugene?" Kiyoko asks as they walk out of the Kriya mansion. "I'm right here." Eugene said appearing out of nowhere. He was still wearing his suit in cloak form and had his two swords on his back, one of them being Misroth's Wrath. "Did you need me for something? It's almost time for his burial you know." "Can you have your friend, the one who checked on Tsukiko back at the base do regular checkups on her? She is stressed enough as it is. We don't want her losing the baby." Rika says to Eugene. "We've lost too much already. So can you do that favor for us." Kiyoko asks Eugene. "I thought you'd ask that so I already brought him here." Eugene said pulling Ling from behind him, the said person just coming out of a Dokodemo Door. Eriko came out soon after, being the medical assistant of the guild. "We'll go check on Tsukiko then." Ling said as the two of them went inside to do his medical check up. "Well then, I guess we should get going." Eugene said. "Let's." Rika says as she, Kiyoko and Eugene walk out the mansion. A few minutes later, they arrived at Malek's funeral with the majority of Fairy Tail, as Team Natsu was present as well. Tsukiko, who seems to have arrived earlier is seen with flowers in hand talking to Erza. As conversations subsided with Master Makarov taking the stand, he gives a small speech about what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage and as to how Malek was a Fairy Tail mage. He then ends his speech as a priest arrives to say Malek's final rites with a few prayers as well. Shortly then, Tsukiko decides to speak and begins to talk about not only what Malek meant to her, but what everyone in Fairy Tail and his family meant to him. Eugene merely stood to the side during the ceremony as he wasn't really related to Malek in terms of family. Like usual, he would be a shadow and support people from there. He watched on. Although he didn't appear too emotional, well, he just didn't show his emotions much in the first place and just waited for the funeral to be over. After finishing her speech, Tsukiko places the flowers she held on Malek's grave and mutters something incoherently, but from her lip movement, it could be understood that she said "Sleep well my dear Malek. See you soon." She was then escorted away by Naomi as Sapphire, Rika and Kiyoko said there parts, thus ending the funeral. As the members of Fairy Tail walked out of the cemetery, Kiyoko noticed Eugene and walked up to him. "You know, you don't have to stand so far away from the crowd. Regardless of what it may be, you are part of this family. Malek himself told me." Kiyoko says patting Eugene's shoulder before walking away as a tear rolls down her right eye. "Thanks, for accepting me as a member of the family. Before I met my teacher and Meredy, I never knew the feeling of a family." Eugene said in response. "Being with you guys as well as the guild has furthered my knowledge of having a family." He said before putting his hand on her head. "It's okay to cry it out you know, you don't need to hold it in. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here." "Heh. That's great to know Eugene. Before Malek and Rika, Adelind was my only family. She was my mother and the dragon responsible for teaching me her form of slayer magic. Of course, since the Kriyas adopted me I had never been more happy, and still am, but Yakunan took away something very precious from us and he will pay for it. I'll make sure of it."Kiyoko says to Eugene. Walking out of the cemetery, she rejoins Rika and Tsukiko and walk away. "I guess we need to get started on the preparations Ren." Eugene whispered into his communication device as he saw the girls walk off. "They're not the only ones who have a bone to pick with Yakunan. He's going to have to deal with us too." "The last test run was a success, it should work." Ren said in response from his lab. "The others are just itching to get back at him." Elsewhere in Fiore...... "So, tell me. Did it work?" Yakunan asks a mysterious man who seems to have gotten up. "You tell me. The transfer was painful, but it worked nonetheless. It will take a while for me to get used to this body and magic, although I'm still capable of using my own, this magic seems to top it in every way." the man says as he moves out of the shadows. "But, let me tell you, the Kriyas are in for a big surprise, as are there friends." "Indeed they will. Let's get down to business. Our first target is that woman I called daughter. Remember, don't kill her. Bring her alive. We got many questions for her." Akuma says as t he figure puts on a cloak. "Of course. I'll return in a week. First I'll have some fun." the figure in a white cloak says. "Ready yourself Hatsumi. Your first." the man thinks as he exits the guild from outside a mountain. Back at Magnolia (One week later) "Eugene, this is Hatsumi. Can you hear me?" Hatsumi says over a mini communication device. "What's up Hatsumi?" Eugene said in response. "Is there something going on or anything?" He asked. "Yeah. Something is wrong. Do you remember where the guild The Trinity once stood?" Hatsumi asks as she observes the rubble. "Wait you obviously do. Well, since-since Malek's death, for the past week there have been reports of several mages being attacked and left for dead. Also, Lapis received a notice on a strange energy in this area. Once I gather the information I need, have one of your friends check it out for me, will you?" Hatsumi says. "We've already looked into it." Eugene said in response. "Ren will send you the information in a bit. I along with a small group from my guild are just about to scout the area." After saying that, he opened a Dokodemo Door to start the mission with his guild mates who are strategically in different areas. "Now let's see what's around here." "Just like him to always do that. Well, time to keep-wait, what's this?" Hatsumi says as she picks up something from the dirt. "No-no-no-no-no. It can't be. How did the Black Locket get all the way over here if it was last placed in Unchained Soul's base?" "How easily you forget that it's a powerful black object. And that it rightfully belongs to your mother Akuma, so return it. Return it if you don't want to die." a mysterious white cloaked figure says. "Who are you?" Hatsumi asks drawing her sword. "Who I am is irrelevant to you. And if you want to attack me it wont'--."the cloaked figure says as Hasumi interrupts him by attacking, only to have her sword pass right through him. "Thought Projection." Hatsumi says in shock. "Smart girl. But this could've gone a whole lot easier if you came with us. Too bad." the figure says snapping his fingers causing a red seal to open beneath Hatsumi and shock her, causing intense pain making Hatsumi scream as the pain she felt was like nothing she felt before. "You're coming with me." Eugene, help." Hatsumi says just as she is dragged through a portal. The white cloaked figure then disappears as well. "You've really got to learn how to cover your own tracks you know." Eugene said already where the mysterious cloaked figure was taking Hatsumi. The guards there were already defeated by him. "Sorry Hatsumi, I put a tracking device on you when you weren't looking." Eugene explained as he used his plants to grab her back to his side. "Now then, who are you supposed to be?" He said as he drew his Sword of the Night Sky. "Now I know why Malek had so much respect for you. But that sword, your second sword is not really yours is it? And me, well I am....." the cloaked figure says as he removes his hood. "No, that's not possible." Hatsumi says trying to keep her eyes open as the cloaked figures form left her shocked, surprised and confused in almost every terrible way. Eugene all of a sudden disappeared and reappeared right in front of the person before punching him square in the stomach with full force, knocking him back. "Save the chit chat, who are you? I won't hold back just because of what you look like." "Heh. It's funny really. But I'm surprised for your reaction. Because no matter what, this is Malek's body, while I am Exodus." Exodus says as he swipes behind Eugene and takes away Mirsoth's Wrath before hitting him with the sheathe. "So?" Eugene said before disappearing once again and reappearing next to Hatsumi once more. Misroth's Wrath had disappeared from Exodus's hands and was back in his hand as well. He then put away the sword in a portal box. "As I said, I'm not going to hold back." "Oh my. Just so you know. You kill me again, and Malek won't be able to come back, especially if you destroy this locket. But to make sure you won't. Take this. Black Locket, unleash your power and rob Hatsumi of her soul." Exodus says in Malek's voice as a black beam rises from beneath covering her before hitting the locket, giving a small shine before fading to black. "You can keep the sword. I have what I came for. But to make sure you won't follow. Ice Beam!" Exodus shouts firing a cold beam at Eugene, missing intentionally and escapes using mist body. "You little..." Eugene said before activating his own magic to get rid of the smoke only to find him gone. "Darn it, he's gone." "Tell me, did you really think I wouldn't test out my new body Eugene Woodland." Exodus says in Malek's voice before using an Ice Dragon's Iron Fist on Eugene sending him hurling towards a boulder. "You Fairy Tail mages really are stupid. And so was Malek. But wait, the joy I will get when I kill his sisters, mother and wife with this body will be amazing." The Eugene hurled into the boulder the turned into a pile of plants, showing that it was a clone. "I promised Malek that I would protect his family, even if it's from someone in his body." Eugene said as he emerged from his hiding spot. He disappeared again and reappeared in front of Exodus. "Zero Magic" Eugene said as he brought his hand on Exodus's head. After a bright flash, a seal appeared. "Both your and Malek's magic is sealed now. You'll probably be able to regain your own but Malek's is a different issue since you need a certain thing I took from his supposedly dead body." He said as he backed up. He also had the amulet in his hands. He also picked up Hatsumi's unconscious body and went through a Dokodemo door. "Now I know what we're up against, looks like Ren was right." He said before leaving. "Heh! Too bad he doesn't know I have the real amulet. For now I'll release Hatsumi's soul. Good thing to know it still works. Last time I used this was over 300 years ago. But tell me something Yakunan and Akuma, your bodies, have they given you what you wanted after being trapped for two centuries in this amulet?" Exodus asks the two. "Yes, but for the first time in hundreds of years I finally feel free." Yakunan answers. "As do I." Akuma adds. "Good. Sooner or later the Kriyas will learn the truth about our families and why our war started. And they will pay for denying us the power we deserved." Exodus says as he creates a pitch black orb. "You may have sealed Malek's magic Eugene, but you have no idea that the ones you are fighting are really the ones who you also call friends. Soon I'll regain the use of Malek's magic." "That Eugene should know better. But it matters not. Soon we will have control of every single Kriya body and trapped their souls in the amulet and they will see how it feels to be trapped in total darkness." Yakunan says. "Indeed they will."Exodus says in agreement. The three dark mages then teleport away. Meanwhile elsewhere..... Having been carried away by Eugene, Hatsumi instantly wakes up having taken a large inhale of air. "Huh? Where-where am I? Hatsumi says frantically trying to catch her breath. "You're in the base of Unchained Soul." Eugene replied having to have been her pillow until she woke up. She was heavier than she seemed. "We just got away from Exodus and I've sealed Malek's magic so Exodus can't use it at all unless he got a certain something. How about you? Are feeling all right? From what I know, he took your soul and you lost conscious and now your soul is back." ''Me and Ren are the only people that have knowledge of what the certain something in question is for security reasons. ''Eugene thought to himself. "So then it wasn't a dream. This isn't good. Not good. I thought they were sealed long ago. They should've been. It makes no sense, I mean it doesn't. It doesn't, it doesn't." Hatsumi says as she continues without stopping. "But twhat about the rest. Do they know. Did Malek tell them, did he? Did he? Did he? The amulet, he still has it. The amulet. That's what it is. The amulet, the amulet, the amulet, the amulet created long ago, bounded by those who share the same blood. But how? But how? But how?" "Just calm down, nothing good will come from it if you panic like that." Eugene said as he put his hands on her shoulders in attempt to get her back to her normal composure. "Also, I barely know anything about this amulet so I wouldn't know what you were talking about in the first place!" "Sorry. But listen to me. The amulet cannot be touched or taken by anyone else, except those who share the same blood. But if you want me to explain more, than take me to the Kriya mansion. I'll explain everything there. As well everyone else. But be wary, the seal you placed on Malek's body, or Exodus, whoever it may be, will not last. You'll see why?" But please. Make a gateway to the Kriya mansion." Hatsumi says as she places her hands on Eugene shoulders in tears. "You got it." Eugene said before picking up the currently emotionally unstable Hatsumi in his arms since emotionally unstable people tend to have trouble walking or keeping themselves together as he set coordinates to the Kriya mansion. "By the way, I'm already sure that Exodus will break the seal but he still won't be able to regain Malek's magic due to something I did a while ago." The Dokodemo door then opened to the living room of the mansion. "Sorry to come in without warning." He said as he and Hatsumi entered. "HATSUMI!" Kiyoko shouts. "What happened to you? Are you alright?" "It's fine Eugene. Your welcome here anytime." Tsukiko says as she helps Kiyoko get Hatsumi to a seat. "What happened Eugene? Why is Hatsumi like that?" Rika asks concernedly. "She kept going on about an amulet." Eugene said in response. "From what I know, it has something to do with your bloodline. Mind explaining so I can figure out what's going on here?" At that moment, Tsukiko, Rika and Kriya each freeze in place with their eyes having nothing but blank expressions, before turning a glare at Eugene, with Hatsumi following the same action. The glares then disappear. "Follow us Eugene. Two days after the funeral, I found a paper on Malek's desk pinpointing the location of a secret room by his library. That secret room contains the mysteries of the Kriya family. When I showed them what I found it was beyond belief. You may be surprised to, but then, I don't know." Tsukiko says to Eugene as they arrive at Malek's study. Tsukiko then moves a book and a door beneath the rug opens. "Come on Eugene." As the five girls lead Eugene through the candle-lit tunnel, they reach a room that is seen to have hundreds of books, all dating back hundreds of years to the days of the Dragon Civil War and even beyond that. "I'll get the book." Naomi says. "Ok.That's fine. You know where it is right?" Tsukiko asks Naomi. "Yes." Naomi answers. "Eugene, what you learn and discover from that book, you can choose to tell your Unchained Soul friends if you want. Remember, this secret, not even Malek was aware of. Nor was Naomi." Kiyoko tells Eugene as Naomi arrives with the book. "Here it is." Naomi says handing the book to Eugene. "We can wait outside if you want so you can read alone. "I just finished and memorized it." Eugene said plainly as he closed the book not too long after Naomi had handed him the said book. To explain his extremely fast reading speed, he was using magic glasses to help him through it and his abnormal and perhaps inhuman memory allowed him to memorize the entire thing. "I get the gist of it now. So our enemy is your ancestors. Looks like your family issues run deep. Anyway, I'll wait a while before I tell anyone. So why show me? Wasn't this supposed to be a family secret?" "We trust you and you have always been a good friend to us. But Eugene, killing Yakunan won't be as easy as you think or as easy as your friend Ren thinks for a certain reason. Because everything that has happened is all because of the Black Amulet, and how it is activated. There was a reason the amulet created a copy when you grabbed it Eugene. It only responds to Kriya blood, as was how the amulet was made, along with a black crystal and stone. You know what that means don't you?" Rika says placing the diary on a nearby desk. "Yeah, I get it." Eugene said in response. "As for the amulet creating a copy, I have a way of remedying it. However, I don't want to risk it due to our current situation." "You can't just remedy an age old amulet Eugene. The amulet is capable of being destroyed, but it requires the same spell used to create it, but that spell is long gone. And look at the book. Pages are torn out.Malek must've done that but who knows what happened to them. All we need now is the amulet and taking it would be impossible because we have no clue where it is or who wields it. As it stands, according to the diary, any one who has descended from Kriya blood are automatically linked to the amulet, and is one of the reasons why only we can open it. It's not based of some spell that can't be removed by your magic Eugene. This is a family link that Malek probably wanted to break, but.....(sigh)he was unable to." Naomi says as Tsukiko places the book on a shelf. At that moment a small lacrima orb begins emitting light from a top Malek's desk. "Huh, what? Why is that orb glowing. It hasn't even been touched." Rika says walking to it. Picking it up, Rika examines it. "Eugene, have you seen any orbs do this?" "We've got some under examination at the base." Eugene said in response. "Be careful, we don't know what it could do." As he said this, he pulled out a small container and used it to safely get it into his hands indirectly through the box. "Should I get this to Ren for analysis or should we see what it does first?" He asked. "Sure." Rika says. "Eugene, could you please tell Ryuunosuke to refrain from killing Yakunan and Akuma, should they meet." Tsukiko asks. "His desire to kill them is stupid and idiotic. Killing them won't bring Malek back and if he does kill them, what exactly will they be paying. They care for nothing. So can you please do that favor? If not I"ll do it myself. And also to lower his attitude cause he scares no one." At that moment, the orb unleashes a bright white light engulfing them. Once the flash subsidies, the room is seen to look completely different as candles burn, a man is sitting on a and writing something on what appears to be where Malek's desk was located. At that moment, two girls come down the stairs and say one word in unison that left Rika, Kiyoko, Naomi and Tsukiko in shock. "Malek? Are you done?" the two girls say in unison as their appearance is similar to that of Kiyoko and Rika. "Wait, what? What is this? Rika says staring at the three beings in shock. The man turns around to look at the two girls. "Almost!" he says turning around. "What? He looks like Malek." Tsukiko says. If we are seeing this, then that orb is showing us a vision of the past. A vision of the first Malek the family. The one described in the diary and one of old leaders of the family." Hatsumi as she walks up. "But, why are we seeing this? Eugene, did you do anything to activate the orb?" "I didn't do anything." Eugene said in response. "The orb is doing it on its own! Ren, begin analysis for later!" "Roger that!" Ren said in response from the base as he began to take energy readings and recordings. "Now then, let's see what this has in store for us." Eugene said. "So, I expected much. Elijah, Sandy and Niklaus performed a far better job than they usually do." Malek says. "What you expect brother. They are our elder siblings." the red haired girl says. "Yeah, I know. I never expected our family to have expanded across the eastern continent." the white-haired girl says. "They should be arriving soon. They been gone for more than two weeks." Malek says. "Someone mention us." a familiar voice says in a kinder tone. "Elijah, welcome home." the red haired girl says. The two share a hug, as Elijah throws her in the air. "You are short. You did not grow." "Don't mock me about my size." the red-haired says hitting Elijah on the head dropping him down. "You really need to stop this. Sooner or later you'll destroy the entire house." Malek laughs. At that moment, the vision of the Kriyas of past all begin laughing, shortly before it fades. "Never expected to see them like that." Rika says in shock. "I don't think anyone did. I mean what happened to them?" Naomi asks. "What happened to them indeed?" a mysterious voice says as the light enters the orb once again and floats back to Malek's desk. The current Kriyas turn around and see a apparition of who seems to be Malek, shortly before realizing it's a Thought Projection. "What is it this time?" Eugene said out loud starting to get sick of all of these surprises happening on the same day. "So what happened to them?" "What do you think? They became obsessed with the Black Arts and Dark Magic, Basically power in general. It led up to the point where a war broke out with my family, and a few Dark Mages Elijah, now Exodus, recruited. Many members of my family were killed, as did Exodus' men, along with those of my family who followed him. In an attempt to save my sisters, my wife and what remained of my family, I created a spell to link all the Kriyas to the amulet and seal the three souls within it, therefore creating the blood link between the current day Kriyas and the Black Amulet. That spell cost me my life. It can be broken, but my descendant is required to do so. However, cutting Exodus on the hand or anywhere won't do you any good, cause it is currently his body, not your Malek. At this point, I don't know if he is dead or not, mostly because I can't decipher whether he was killed before the amulet took his soul, or after." the old Malek said. "Do what you can to stop Exodus. Farewell my descendants." "Well, this is going to be a pain." Eugene said when the old Malek disappeared. "I've got a few ideas on how to do so. Ah well, I guess we just gotta do what we can do right?"